If Cas and Crowley Met
by Happykid44
Summary: Something random that came to mind when I saw a comic some one drew.  My first Supernatural Fanfic.


**If Cas and Crowley Met**

Sam looked at the demon, then back to the angel, both giving him smiles that made him shudder; that definitely could not be a good sign. Sending a short glance over to Dean, he watched his brother limp to the door with a sigh. Sam slipped an arm underneath Dean's armpit and helped his older brother to the door. As Dean leaned against the wall, his face concentrated in pain and his fingers clutching his leg, Sam turned around to face Crowley and Castiel, who were still grinning at him. He shuddered once again, but managed to regain his composure.

"Be nice," the words rang in the air. Sam sighed and walked over to his injured brother. He knew that his words would have an empty effect on the enemies, but as he gave them one more glance, he had hope. He heard the door creak as it closed, and felt that as soon as Dean was given a look over by the doctors, he was most definitely speeding back to the motel. He doubted the angel and the demon would cause the place to blow up, but anything was possible.

Once the door shut, the pair automatically dropped their smiles. They glowered at each other, each daring the other to make the first move. A bell rang from the television, signaling the start of the wresting round. Castiel fired off the first insult only seconds later.

"Cockroach," he hissed.

Crowley, smirking, shot back, "What was that, Fairycakes?"

"I said that you are an abomination, Hell-slime," the angel growled.

"That's funny. I thought you used less syllables than that, you uptight cloud-prancer."

"Putrid Satan spawn."

"Glorified cherub."

"Lascivious pit vermin."

"Drunken choir boy."

"Backward homed goat whose mother was unpure."

An awkward silence descended over the pair. Both froze as they ran over the words in their heads before Crowley managed to utter a single, "Huh?"

Castiel blinked uncertainly, almost blushing. "It's…it's catchier in Enochian."

Another awkward silence prevailed until the sounds of the wrestling bell signaling the end of the round filled the air. They both looked at each other for a moment until the next round began. Then, the two of them sat down and watched sweaty men pound each other.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Sam walked into the room, his eyes closed and his fingers trembling. As Dean leaned on his crutches and muttered something about Sam being such a girl, the younger man felt a brief flash of anger; Dean wasn't the one who would have to peel the skin of what was left of Crowley and Cas' vessel, now was he? After telling that to Dean, he pushed the door open, and was surprised to find that there was no blood, no splattered guts, or anything else to tell him that a fight had taken place. Sam frowned and furrowed his eyebrows through the open doorway. Cas and Crowley weren't there. Dean shoved his brother out of the way, mumbling about Sam being a wimp. As he made to go to his bed, something moved out of the corner of his eye. A cheer soon followed and Castiel's voice could be heard whopping loudly. He gave Sam a what-the-fuck look before he turned to the direction of the noises.

Several beer bottles were strewn in front of the television. Crowley's feet were thrown across Castiel's lap and he raised another bottle of beer to his lips. Castiel yelled something at the TV and threw an empty bottle of beer at it. The bottle shattered into a million pieces, some scattering over to Dean and Sam. Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, mouth open wide. If this were a cartoon, his jaw would be on the floor, that's how shocked he was right now.

He looked back at his brother. "Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this a dream?"

"I don't think so," Sam shook his head.

Castiel, however, ignored the brothers completely. He continued to yell at the TV screen, shouting, "GIVE HIM THE CHAIR!" and shaking his bottle of beer in triumph as the wrestler did so.

"Hi Dean," Castiel giggled, giving the hunter a lopsided grin. "Crowley showed me his underwear." His face scrunched up as he spoke. Dean, however, closed his eyes in fear of what was going to be said next.

"I thought you said all men wear hearts on their underwear."

* * *

><p>Ahola, people of the universe. Something random.<p>

So anyway, this is my first Supernatural Fanfic. How did I do?

The insults are curtesy of a deviantart person, Blackbirdrose, who is fantastic by the way. She drew this: b l a c k b i r d r o s e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / C a s - M e e t - C r o w l e y - 1 6 2 9 2 8 3 9 3 ? q = g a l l e r y % 3 A b l a c k b i r d r o s e % 2 F 2 5 8 8 3 0 8 1 & q o = 6 0

Just take out the spaces, copy and paste it into the URL.

I asked her if I could borrow them and she agreed so she pretty much has half the ownership rights.

I hope you enjoyed and if you want to the story behind the hearts and underwear then you have review.

- Happykid44

P.S. I would really like to know how I did.


End file.
